


Ривер Сонг и Доктор: Танго

by Oliv_Black



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, POV River Song, River Song Timeline, life in poetry, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliv_Black/pseuds/Oliv_Black
Summary: История жизни Ривер "Мелоди Понд" Сонг рассказанная ей самой.(Вдохновлена композициями Libertango и Valentine's Dance Tango в исполнении Jeff Steinberg Orchestra.)





	Ривер Сонг и Доктор: Танго

Мы словно танцуем танго, танец, что полон страсти,  
Он сводит людей вместе и держит в своей власти.  
История есть интересная, у каждого в мире танца,  
Для нашей счастливо кончиться, не было даже шансов.

Судьба особа азартная и шутки её жестоки.  
Любит смешивать карты да путать пути-дороги.  
Те, кто играют со временем, очень Судьбе не нравятся,  
Шлёт она им испытания, с которыми трудно справиться.

***

Младенцем у близких отнята, для миссии лишь воспитана,  
«Должна ты убить Доктора», как губкой мной было впитано.  
Но всё во Вселенной изменчиво, случайности непредсказуемы,  
Бывает, вступает в игру Любовь и зло, очень часто, пасует ей.

Когда на вопрос: «Кто же Ривер Сонг?», полным эмоций голосом,  
Своё увидела я лицо и дерзко торчащие волосы,  
Наполнили душу сомнения, спросила лишь: «Стоит ли он того?»,  
И все свои регенерации, истратила, чтобы спасти его.  
А после всего, уставшая, сознанием засыпающим,  
Смогла уловить три слова я: «Она будет потрясающей!»

***

Всё что о тебе я слышала - сплошные противоречия,  
Одни мне твердили: «Доктор – враг!», другие: «Он друг, конечно же!».  
Решила я, будет правильно, самой добраться до истины,  
Блокнот, тобою подаренный, заполнился фактами, мыслями.  
Всё что с моим детством связано, изучено было внимательно,  
Пускай, твоя смерть предсказана, спасу я тебя обязательно.

Профессия археолога, дала возможностей море,  
Следы твои отыскала я, по всей мировой истории.  
Работала очень много и вот оценён мой труд,  
Коллеги теперь наконец-то, меня _«доктор Сонг»_ зовут.

Врасплох была я застигнута, злобной мадам Ковариан,  
Напугана, но решительна, движусь к тебе в скафандре я.  
Успела сильно влюбиться, в своём походе за правдой,  
О, Сладкий, не нужно злиться, помочь тебе выжить рада.

Всё время стоит на месте, застыло в одном мгновении,  
Мы можем двигаться вместе, но, чур, без прикосновений.  
Знай, я за твою погибель, быть не хочу в ответе,  
Иначе, страдать я буду, сильнее, чем все на свете!

Танго – танец без правил, просто твори что хочешь,  
Ты точки над «i» расставил, сказав взглянуть в твои очи.  
Ну раз, всё будет в порядке, давай же это отметим,  
Скрепим поцелуем клятву, вернём ход часов планете.

***

Ты жив, но весь мир считает, что я в твоей смерти виновна,  
Пускай, ведь никто не знает – для ТАРДИС нет бастионов.  
Стормкейдж – неприступная крепость, сбежать из неё невозможно,  
Но время, пронзив, и пространство, мне спрятаться будет несложно.

Шагаешь ты мне навстречу и часто путаешь ноги,  
Держи мою руку крепче, мы больше не одиноки.  
Так плавны наши движенья и столь резки развороты,  
Мне нужно понять кто я, но больше, узнать кто ты.

Вот снова меня украл ты, из серых тюремных будней,  
Чудесный пикник в Асгарде, всегда его помнить буду.  
Шепчу я: «Привет, Сладкий!» при каждом свидании нашем,  
Слова эти словно клятва, они бесконечно важны.

***

Откроется скоро Пандорика и время трещит по швам,  
Любимая мамой история, почти превратилась в кошмар.  
Две тысячи лет – возможно ли? Я с ТАРДИС пылала огнём,  
Берёг любимую столько же, последний Центурион.

Мы пленники парадоксов и в яркой дней круговерти,  
Ты выглядишь так, будто, вдруг вспомнил день моей смерти.

Падение «Византии» и ангелов страшный лик.  
Ты колок и осторожен, ко мне ещё не привык.

Какая же юная мама, в восторге от всех и вся!  
О, скоро вернусь к вам с папой, и вновь обниму тебя.  
Скажу, что в порядке Доктор, услышу весёлый смех,  
Подумаю, что, по сути, счастливый я человек.

***

Нигде не найти доказательств, кем Доктор был и чем жил,  
Так в чём же тогда виновен, тот, кто никого не убил?

Пришёл этот час, я свободна и нет на запястьях оков,  
Отправлюсь в когда-угодно, в любой из далёких веков.  
Точнее, туда куда ТАРДИС, нас с Доктором занесёт,  
Ведь точно есть где-то место, с призывом: «Пусть кто-то спасёт!».

***

Будьте вы прокляты, Ангелы! Как же я вас ненавижу.  
Больше ни маму, ни папу я, уже никогда не увижу.

_(Пускай они там, несмотря ни на что,  
Жить будут счастливо и хорошо.)_

Слабость нельзя проявлять сейчас, если и я расклеюсь -  
То мы друг друга и по частям, снова собрать не сумеем.

***

Мелодия стала громче и ритм её нарастает,  
Давно в дневнике ни строчки, что ж с нами и так бывает.

Искала тебя так долго и вот ты стоишь рядом,  
Шепчешь мне нашу фразу, глядя лучистым взглядом.  
«Как, могла, не узнать я?», кругом идёт голова,  
Уверена, ты припомнишь, мне это не раз, и не два.

Попали опять в передрягу, корабль вот-вот взорвётся,  
Хотела продать бриллиант я, взамен, получила солнце.  
И всё это так знакомо и в то же время так ново,  
Но ты, тот же Доктор, а значит, принять перемены готова.

А позже, прекрасный Дариллиум и двадцать четыре года.  
По времени в ТАРДИС летали мы, бывая там по субботам.  
И всякий раз наслаждаясь, загадочным пением Башен,  
Ты думал о том, как я, приду к своей смерти однажды.  
Забавно, тогда ведь значит, что я не ошиблась в этом,  
Те слёзы вызваны были – болью, а вовсе не ветром.

***

Пустая Библиотека, совсем не ждала гостей,  
Ведь каждый её угол, голодных полон теней.

Ты на меня смотришь, только вот пуст твой взгляд.  
Чувство внутри такое, будто разверзся ад.

Это – конечная точка, здесь обмелеет река.  
Это же первая строчка для твоего дневника.  
Наша история полный заканчивает виток.  
Последние па танго, её подводят итог.

Секунды бегут быстро и близок мой приговор.  
Спасибо тебе, Доктор, ты самый лучший танцор.

«Прощай же, мой Сладкий Доктор!»,  
«До скорых встреч, доктор Сонг!»  
 _Лети вперёд, к новым звёздам, не будь никогда одинок!_


End file.
